


Conner Kent's Guide To (Kinda) Confessing To Your BFF

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Demisexual Character, Fluff, Gen, Kon is more sociable with tim, M/M, Pining, mario kart happens, unresolved issues that aren't rlly addressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Conner is in love with his best friend. The problem? Telling his best friend he is in love with him.





	Conner Kent's Guide To (Kinda) Confessing To Your BFF

How exactly do you go about these things? Conner had been alive and well educated for a good eight years, and still had trouble when it came to relationships. He was warming up to friendships just well, finally, but romantic relationships? 

Conner had only ever been with M'gann, who had guided him through it all, up to the point Conner realized the wrongness she had done to him, his mind. They had gotten back together, before Conner had broken up with her once again. 

It felt stilted, a desperate do over on M'gann's part. It wasn't the love Conner had wanted, not what he begin to want after seeing others having love and a healthy relationship. So, once again, Conner broke up with M'gann. 

So yeah, Conner didn't really know what to do when it came to beginning relationships- he had only ever ended the one (two? One, it was only really one relationship) he had been in. 

And this is where his question stems from- how could he ask another person out? 

"What are you thinking so hard about Kon?" Tim's voice broke Conner's thoughts. He glanced over to see the boy wonder with his sharp eyebrow lifted up, eyes obscured by a pair of sunglasses. He rolled his head back, a large grin on his face as he stared at Conner. 

The clone unclenched his fists, he hadn't even noticed he was this tense, and shook his head. "Nothing." 

Tim's eyebrow went even further up (how that was possible Conner didn't know. The batboys were a true mystery) and he leaned forward, shades falling down his nose a bit, his deep blue eyes hypnotizing as he said, "Come on Cloneboy, don't lie to be. What's up? Is this about M'gann?"

Conner snorted, shifting more comfortably on the couch, Tim's gaze following his every movements. "Not everything is about M'gann, Boy Wonder." 

The teen mm'd and shrugged. "I just thought how flirty her and Kid Devil get made you uncomfortable. Though, it's not like they could actually be an item." 

Seeing M'gann flirt with someone else was weird. La'gaan was one thing- it's not like she felt anything serious about him and he wasn't someone a person feels threatened by. Not unless he got all Lagoon Boy strong (though Conner could beat him any day of the week). M'gann flirting with Kid Devil was weird as hell (Conner was spending way too much time with Dick, he found that unintentional pun funny). But, Conner didn't really mind because, well, he had his eye on someone else too. 

"I can honestly care less about who Megan flirts with. It's dumb that she's doing it with that guy, but that's her choice." Conner shrugged and yawned. "What time you gonna go home?" 

Conner watched as Tim sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I don't know. B, Duke, and Cass are doing patrol tonight. I think Babs and Dick are working together on a case." Tim's long thin fingers rolled a stray string around, his shades literally falling off his face. He made no move to grab them. 

"Wanna play some Mario Cart? I saw GL and Flash play it in the common room once. I'm pretty sure they left it." Conner suggested, lifting his legs only slightly, in case Tim said no. So much of Conner's life seemed to revolve around 'Tim' and 'no.' He wasn't sure if it was healthy or not, his. It wasn't an obsession. It was a want, a need?, to have Tim around him. To be his boyfriend. To have a healthy relationship, an extension of what they have now. 

Tim sat up, shoving his sunglasses into his back pocket as he said "hell yes. Let's play Rainbow Road." 

Conner groaned, calling the other boy "more evil than Darkseid and any cities Rogues." They walked over to the common room, joking around and pushing each other. 

The only other people there were Wonder Woman and Zatanna, the two sharing a low conversation, both holding mugs of coffee and hot chocolate, by the smell of it. Diana smiled over at them as they entered, "hi boys" she said with a small nod. 

Conner waved back. Tim said, "Hey, Aunt D. We're gonna play some games, so we'll keep it down." Conner went to the tv stand, searching through the video games. He found it near the back of the pile, an obvious attempt at hiding it in the game void. 

Diana and Zatanna stuck around to watch them play, eventually asking to play also. The four played for a good hour. Before they began to share an hq, Conner had always seen the members of the JL as stuffy. Yeah, that so was not true. Diana had beat them four times in a row before the three teens shared a look and decided to team up against the stronger force. 

Conner wasn't sure what time it was one The Flash, Martian Manhunter, three Green Lanterns, and (surprisingly) Batman walked into the room to see Tim practically on Conner's back, screaming at the screen, Diana laughing loudly, Zatanna muttering under her breath every now and then to trip up everybody else. 

"You guys found it?!" Hal exclaimed with glee. "I play next! Whoever gets last, we switch." 

Tim unwrapped his arms from Conner's neck as he addressed Hal. "I should be leaving soon, so you can take my place if you want." 

The man whooped and began to describe how he was 'the bomb.com' at this game. "Rainbow Road loves me, it sense my kindred, gay spirit." The Flash snorted and elbowed the other man.

Conner felt Tim tense up a bit, but he quickly recovered. When the game finished (with Conner at last this time) Tim set his controller down. 

"I have a case I've been putting off," he stretched his arms up, "see you later Cloneboy." He gave Conner a hug, and- 

Conner felt as his whole face lit up, Tim walking away, fast. He turned back to game, not fully into it. All that was in his mind were vague screaming and oh my god Tim Drake-Wayne had just kissed him on the cheek like what? Was this even real?!

****

The next time Conner saw Tim, it was after a mission that actually went right for once. As the rest of the team celebrated not getting caught for once by playing video games and generally annoying their mentors, Conner went over to Tim. He was doing something on a tablet, not really paying attention to anything else. 

"Hey Robin." Conner plopped down next to him. The teen's face turned slightly pink and he kept his eyes on the tablets screen. "So?"

Tim licked his lips. "So?" He countered back weakly. 

This was it. This was the moment Conner had been worrying about for weeks. All he had to do was- say it. Easier thought then said. 

He took a deep breath. "I've been totally in love with you. Since we started being friends, I guess. Um. Yeah. Hah. Um." His face felt hot, though he doubted it showed on his face, thank god. Conner looked straight at Tim, trying to gauge his reaction. 

He gave a small smile. "Same, actually. Um. Wow, this is more nerve wracking then telling Batman I knew his identity and to make me his new Robin. Um. I like you a lot. So?" Tim held out his hand, his long white fingers a bit curled, ready to close. 

Conner set his own dark hand in his. They sat staring at their grasped hands, giggling a bit. Conner glanced over at the rest of the room, who were all paying rapid attention to the screen as they played Wii Sports. 

He took a deep breath, licked his chapped lips, and set a kiss onto Tim's own parted lips. Conner pulled away after a few seconds, the two grinning wide at each other. 

Huh. Guess when it was right, relationships were easier to start.


End file.
